


Nerdy pastimes

by Sometimesalwayssarcastic



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, HvZ, M/M, Pre-Relationship, They're just dorks, but Tony gets yanked into it too, mainly Clay, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimesalwayssarcastic/pseuds/Sometimesalwayssarcastic
Summary: Before Tony was war, guns raised at eye level shot ammo that bounced with dull thumps against shields as the opposing side attacked without mercy.Blood scattered faces flinched as they were struck ruthlessly whilst yells from others whom did not manage to defend themselves rang through the air with a haunting melody, although Tony hardly paid attention to that fact. Instead he found himself pondering just how it was he had found himself in this unfavorable situation.





	Nerdy pastimes

**Author's Note:**

> Details concerning the events in this story at the bottom of the story B)

Bullets whistled through the otherwise silent night air and Tony barely managed to step back in time to avoid the narrow collision of another body with his own. Brown eyes traced the strangers’ movements in thinly veiled bewilderment as he watched his body crumple to the ground in response to a dart that struck him sheer seconds before he had the opportunity to reach him. Before Tony was war, guns raised at eye level shot ammo that bounced with dull thumps against shields as the opposing side attacked without mercy.

Blood scattered faces flinched as they were struck ruthlessly whilst yells from others whom did not manage to defend themselves rang through the air with a haunting melody, although Tony hardly paid attention to that fact. Instead he found himself pondering just how it was he had found himself in this unfavorable situation.

What the hell even was Human vs Zombies and why did he let his boyfriend convince him to participate in this nerd game? Truly, even for Clay he found this shit show to be over the top.

Scattered around him had to be at _least_ a hundred college students dressed in increasingly _bizarre_ outfits as they either restocked their nerf guns or removed the bandana wrapped precariously around their heads in indication that they were down, the fake blood carelessly applied mingling and disappearing with the droplets of sweat earned through a long hour of sprinting.

The humans, his current crew, if he understood the crazy rules presented to him earlier that evening, warily tightened the bandanas they were required to wear strapped around their arms and, after ensuring the weirdos with the clothes around their heads were gone, hastily began moving forward once more, apparently in quite the rush to continue on.

Just where the hell it was they were going and for what purpose Tony could not say he knew nor did he really care. The ‘mission’ objective had been voiced at the beginning of the little session, though he could not make heads nor tails of just what the hell it was that they were hoping to achieve. Maybe If he was lucky he’d be able to disappear without anyone noticing.

“Hey, come on, you’re going to get left behind.”

At the sudden appearance of a particularly familiar voice, the usually leather jacket clad man glanced expectantly behind his shoulder, a single eyebrow raising as arms crossed in silent challenge.

“I really don’t think that’s a bad thing, Clay.” He pointed out, gaze temporarily darting towards the disappearing forms of their so called comrades skeptically, “In fact, I think that is a very good thing.”

The soft chuckle and amused expression his comment earned from the other was not expected, but enjoyed nonetheless. Clay really seemed to adore this strange game, somehow.

“Oh come on, that’s no way to act. Isn’t this fun?”

“Define fun.”

“Tony!”

This time it was the shorter boy’s turn to crack a smile as he turned to regard his boyfriend fully, internally cringing as he was once more forced to acknowledge his peculiar choice in clothing for the evening.

His usual preference for a t shirt and jeans remained the same, as did his worn shoes. In fact, it was more the gear he wore _over_ his attire that invoked an equal sense of exasperation and amusement from Tony.

A child’s nerf equivalent of a green bullet proof vest wrapped tightly around Clay’s chest and was dotted with what Tony was informed to be rolled up baby socks velcrowed to the fabric. Hanging loosely from his hips were a combination of bullet chains now only half filled with nerf darts as well as two little, black pouches resting above his hips that contained, apparently, even more socks.

As though those little details weren’t evident enough, Clay wielded two nerf guns, one in which he was still attempting to convince Tony to carry.

For a minute Tony truly had to wonder how old his boyfriend really was.

“You know, Clay, when you told me about this new, fun game you were playing at your school, I wasn’t expecting this. Something nerdy, yeah, but this?” His voice rose a notch in emphasis as he raised an arm to gesture listlessly towards the group of humans now stopped just a few yards before them. They all appeared to be paying rapt attention to something adorning the ground, something that he knew Clay was itching to see too, “I have to say, I’m impressed. This is a new level for you.”

Perhaps the taller boy would have found a bit of offense in his boyfriend’s nearly demeaning words in any other situation, however, at that current moment, he could hardly will himself to feel anything aside from excitement and anxiety, light eyes searching the nearby area to ensure there were no unstunned zombies lingering within their vicinity.

Clay would be lying if he claimed to have expected any reaction other than this from his boyfriend – this was, after all, a big step from the car obsessed man’s comfort zone. But, even so, this was an event he thoroughly enjoyed and, as a result, he wanted to get the man he loved to at least experience it once as well.

“Just wait, it gets better. Seriously.”

Throwing in the last word in response to the skeptical look his boyfriend was leveling at him, the taller boy grabbed Tony’s hand and steered him in the direction that the others had now disappeared in.

“You do know that you lost any ability for me to take you seriously when you put that shit on, right? I mean, Jesus Clay, did you raid a Wallplex’s toy department or something?”

“Very funny Tony.” The taller of the two snickered, willing to take the blunt of whatever jokes it was the other wanted to make so long as he was there and following him, “You’re the one that wanted me to get involved in more outdoor activities and I _did_.”

Leave it to Clay to manage to locate the one activity that managed to even make the outdoors look dorky.

“This _isn’t_ what I meant.” Tony groaned, a hand raising to run absently through already disheveled hair, “Hiking, fishing, shit Clay, even that stupid broomstick game you talked about would have been less nerdy.”

“It’s called quiditch, and at least try to have some fun. You said you would try it.”

“And I _am_.”

“ _Tony_ …”

“Fine…”

                                                                             -xxx-

Two hours and several headaches later, Tony and Clay finally found themselves back in Clay’s dorm. They were sweaty, tired, and, in the shorter boy’s case, still confused as hell, yet both wore identical grins nonetheless.

Despite Tony’s initial misgivings with the nature of the silly nerd game, he actually grew to rather comprehend how Clay enjoyed the game, even though he never really saw it as being something he himself would go out of the way to play.

His understanding of the shit show he had just participated in for nearly three hours was limited, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that too much, not when Clay looked so stupidly happy.

“Shit man, that was awesome! We survived!”

While Tony was still not certain just what ‘surviving’ entailed, he offered his boyfriend a small nod, the tips of his lips quirking up into a slight smile in sheer amusement at the other’s excitement.

“Yeah, I guess…” He agreed slowly, an eyebrow raising as Clay began to peel off the game décor, silently wondering just when it was that Clay had gathered all those nerf pieces to begin with, “Leave it to you to find something like this even at College.”

Blue eyes rolling at the teasing remark, the taller boy kicked off his shoes, peeled off his jeans, and flopped back onto his single bed in exhaustion.

For a moment the shorter of the two can’t help but muse that this was the most exercise the other had gotten in years.

“There’s a whole bunch of these kinds of clubs around, Tony. Even ones for old people like you.”

Tony perceived Clay’s last comment to reflect his rather obscure and old fashioned music and dress, and, in retaliation, lightly flicked his boyfriend’s leg.

“Real funny Clay, but you know I’m right- things were so much better in the past. Music, fashion, it’s all shit now.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Clay can’t help but roll his eyes as he watches his boyfriend follow his lead and, after stripping off his pants and shoes, crawled into the tiny bed beside him.

Immediately a strong, tattooed arm came to wrap around Clay’s waist and the taller boy can’t help but smile, silently thankful that he had opted to room in an apartment style single room dorm.

He can’t imagine how awkward it would be to lay like this with his boyfriend in the same room as a potential roommate. Especially the few times when they would engage in acts that were less than presentable to the public during Tony’s at least weekly visitations.

That night, however, they were both far too worn out to do more than share a few, light kisses, before their eyes fluttered shut in contentment.

They’d just shower in the morning, was the unspoken agreement, right now they’re both too comfortable to move for the night.

“It was fun…” Tony finally admits after a few minutes of silence, brown eyes peeking open only slightly to regard the peaceful looking boy beside him, “Not a terrible way to spend a night...”

“I’m so glad to hear that…” Clay mumbles sleepily, arm rising slowly to drape around the shorter boy’s hips as his lips once more slipped into a slight smirk, “Then you’re going to love the five nights. Today was only the first day, Tony.”

**_“Wait what?”_ **

Clay can only chuckle lazily again before he allows sleep to claim him, blissfully unaware of the regretful looking Tony glaring daggers at his person.

_That little shit…._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this stupid thing was conjured up in about an hour and is simply meant to be silly, as I wanted a break from the considerably more somber moods my other works have taken.   
> The game that they are called is called HVZ (humans vs Zombies) and this is essentially what the game is about:
> 
> Humans vs zombies is an extended game of tag that takes place over the course of 6 days. All players start the game as humans, except for a few special zombies, we’ll get to them later. Humans wear bandanas around their arms and defend themselves from zombie players who wear bandanas around their heads, Humans defend themselves with Nerf blasters and socks from the zombies, who can turn a human into a zombie for the rest of the game by tagging them. At its core, you’re hiding and hunting between classes during a zombie apocalypse. When you really get into it, there are mission hosted every day where the two sides clash over objectives. It all comes down to the final mission on Monday night, where the winning side is declared victorious."
> 
> I may add some more to this, depending on inspiration, but please feel free to let me know what you all think XD


End file.
